


[Podfic] I'll Feed on Your Breath

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Handle Me Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian loses control</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'll Feed on Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll feed on your breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787936) by [flipmeforward (vinterdrog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward). 



> This is the last one! For now, at least. XD I had a lot of fun reading these stories, and I hope ya'll enjoyed them. One Final HUGE Thank you to Flipmeforward for allowing me to record them! ^_^
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

I'll Feed on Your Breath

By: Flipmeforward

12:58

[MP3 at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/206o69yac2v8ivc/04_I'll_Feed_on_Your_Breath.mp3)

[M4B at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qmc3x3t3z3t2rv3/I'll_Feed_On_Your_Breath.m4b)


End file.
